Elemental Equestria
by DewFrostpony243
Summary: two different types of elemental ponies are at war one pony is determined to stop read to see what happens in this slightly romantic tradgety. Will the forces of evil or good preveal,read on to find out more if you dare.


Elemental Equestria

(by:DewFrostpony243)

side note:

Elemental ponies were made up of more than just elements they were made of pure essenceof time, space, and reality who lived long before the rule of Celestia and Luna, but from what we bronies, and, pegasisters alike have learned is that the royal castle of cantorlot was acutually in fact Dark Glazes old ,and runn down castle before it was built back up ,and known as the kingdom of cantorlot and Equestria as we know it today face we

Chapter 1

We start our story in the time when the elemental ponies where living in the world that we now call Equestria. But, during this time life wasn't always happy, and peaceful, the place that these elemental ponies called home is known as "Elemental Equestria", which in turn is ruled by a rather ruthless group of elemental ponies called "The elements of darkness" their leader is known as Dark glaze who has is known all over Elemental, Equestria for her evil doing. This group of elemental ponies is so evil, that not even the mythical element of chaos, known as Discord, could defeat these, Elements of one dark and luminous day, a small group of rebellious elemental ponies that very much hated the these elements of darkness, had decided to fight back ,the leader of this small but determined group is a fearless pony, who is said to have been born with magical powers by mean of wings instead of a is also said that when he flaps his wings that he can control the sky, the stars, and the earth we now come to know the name of this great elemental pony as Black flash who has had a terrible life growing up as a filly, with great powers beyond any ponies imagination, and not know how to control them. But now, many years later having mastered his abilities, he comes forth to face his greatest challenge yet. The challenge known as Dark Glaze,whom she has heard many stories of this great fighter for peace with all elemental ponies alike. Dark Glaze goes into the castle... .

When Black Flash walks in one of Dark Glazes' maids handed him a note that read," If you really want to talk now is a better time then ever, you know where to find me, for i need to talk to you." signed Dark Glaze. Now, at this Black Flash was puzzled at what she had just said in her note, so he decided to go for it, and went to her room to "talk", but what they would do would be more than just talk and more than just friends but what doesn't is this night will change histroy for ever... .

Chapter 2

when we left Black Flash he was heading to the room of Dark Glaze to "talk", he entered her room and when he saw her he almost fell over in shock at what he saw, she dressed in a beautiful i mean really beautiful black and purple swirled dress with matching earrings including her crown, her dark indigo eyes sparkled in the room from the candle all around her room as it was starting to get a little dark out, which made Black Flash a little uneasy at first, but as Dark glaze started to approach him he started to relax a little, she invited him to sit with with her on her lounge bed, and he sat reluctantly, and started to say something but she cut him off. when she did she said,"Flash, i know that iv'e made it look like that i don't really like you and the fact that i kinda hate you sometimes but the truth is... how do i say this plainly, the truth is i ... really... really... l...o...v...e... you, she said almost in kind of crying tone in her voice, as she said it Flash as he liked to be called, had never been called by anyone by that name other than his comrades with in the resistance, "and now she knows my name Flash thought, as he gulped she was staring at him waiting patiently deeply into his eyes as if waiting for the world to stop before he gave her a response. Now he was really starting to sweat,his leather jacket was staring to feel like it was getting tighter around him, so he decided to just as out of nowhere of his feelings he said," the truth is i feel the same way about you as well Glaze after he said that they both looked at each other with the same expression on their faces at the same time.

And now we move ahead about twelve hours heading into the next morning where Flashs' men are waiting for him in the guess lounge of Glazes' castle, as he 's walking down stairs to meet up with them he realizes that he looks like he just came back from a midnight strip club who had just had several hours of much enjoyed pleasure. So they look at him weirdly, and ask him what Dark Glaze had wanted to talk about, but by the look on his face they realized he didn't want to. So instead they asked him if he was ready to leave to go back to the resistance and he said ," why would i want to leave this place," he told them. "The truth is" he told them," i don't want to leave, i love Dark Glaze, I know it sounds crazy,but it's true, we both have strong feelings for each other, and i believe that the only way to win her love for me to be with her, to end the war once and for all, and not just for the war but to win it for her my beloved Glaze, and it must be done for the fate of my love and the world rests in the hooves of me marrying Dark Glaze and raising a family... .

The truth is. Iv'e loved her almost since before the war, and now i have a chance to set things right and you do really don't seem to care much to helping me at all do you guys." they looked at each other as if to say "no", but they all said at once "yes, yes we will." "Now before you all leave i want you to make sure that you tell the others about what has here today and don't let anyone tell you other wise, no go before Glaze wakes to find i'm not in bed with her still i will see you all as soon as i can.

Chapter 3

when we left Black Flash was staying at the castle of the evil Dark Glaze, whom he very much loves deeply. Now after Flashes men leave, he goes t find Glaze to say good morning to her but she is nowhere to be found. after he got a hold of one of her maids she said she didn't know where Queen Glaze was,so where do you think she is he asked paused for a moment and looked at him and said i'm afraid she's gone to the hospital for some reason, but i don't know, she wouldn't say all she said was " i'm going to the hospital i'll be back soon," and then she left and i haven't seen her since. Ok thanks, he said, and left to go to his new room in the castle where he now sat on the bed for a while and thought about what had just happened the night before with the sex and the emotional crying and hugging, and it was a lot to think about,but what was there to think about he had just decided to live with her right on the spot. then he realized where she might be instead of the hospital, she was somewhere in the hallways and room within the castle, he should know this because she gave him the grand tour of the whole thing the day before so now he almost knows where every room is in the castle , but he wasn't quitesure of that because when she disappeared last night to go "freshen up" he quitely followed her to a room where she has to lift a special hidden nobb on somesort of coffe table ,but he couldn't find exactly where it wasso he gave up and went back to their room before he got caught sneaking around when she came back she had been gone for over fifteen minuyes which seems way to long to just, "freshen up."

But when he saw her he realized that she really was freshened up fro head to toe. To her dark black and purple swirled hair which matched her tail, and all the way down to her beautiful sparkle black painted hoof polish which contrasted nicely with her hair. Her night dress was what it looked loke, how ever was a different story it was the texture of dark purple candy floss silke that went all the way down to her knees, even her earrings matched her dress. So she said smilling at him, like he'd just seen a ghost which he might have seen if she hadn't started walking towards him and taking off her dress and politely asking him to come to bed with night how ever Flash could stop thinking what will happen to him and his origonal plan or what, but what he does know is that he is making the best choice of his live, by falling in love with this really powerful, and beautiful, yet still evil pegasus pony in all of Elemental Equestria. What ever he thinks he will always love her even if they are seperated by distance. but there was still something strange about her that he couldn't figure out but what was she hidding, what could it behe decided that he would figure it out tomorrow if at all, so he just fell asleep and that when woke up to find his friends still waiting for him in one of the really big living room in the he 's walking down stairs to meet up with them he realizes that he looks like he just came back from a midnight strip club who is ready for sex. So they look at him and ask him what Dark Glaze had wanted to talk about, but by their faces they realized he didnt want to. So instead they asked him if he was ready to leave and he said ," why would i want to leave this place," he told them. "The truth is" he told them," i don't want to leave, i love Dark Glaze, I know it sounds crazy,but it's true, we both have strong feelings for each other, and i believe that the only way to win her love for me to be with her, to end the war once and for all, and not just for the war but to win it for her my beloved Glaze, and it must be done for the fate of my love and the world rests in the hooves of me marrying Dark Glaze and raising a family... .

The truth is. iv'e loved her almost since before the war and now i have a chance to set things right and you do really seem to care much to help me at all do you guys." they looked at each other as if to say "no", but they all said at once "yes, yes we will." "Now before you all leave i want you to make sure that you tell the others about what has here today and don't let anyone tell you other wise, no go before Glaze wakes to find i'm not in bed with her still i will see you all as soon as i can.


End file.
